Rosalie Heritha
Rosalie's Information Rosalie's Village Even when she was born, rosalie was born to defeat many vampires. Not a single vampire would remember the fateful day that made her the way she was today. Nor would they remember the time she took out an entire family when she was only 25 years old. However those times was after she was completely torn by the head she called her father. Her own father was sure she had to be trained to the bone, always training. Even if she was tired he kept overworking her. when she was 15 years old, was the first sign she noticed something was wrong with her father. That day the whole village was hidden from the sun, however, Rosalie was training so hard she fell asleep. She was too tired to resist when someone decided to push her in the sunlight! She woke up, screaming, hopeing her father was there to rescue her. But only her mother came to her rescue, her eyes filled with sadness for her own child. That, was the last time she saw her mother alive. When she was 25 however, she was hunting for the family, top in hunting skills, strong in archery, and very average in survival skills. That day she came across a cat, she never met a cat of that colour before. Takeing the cat home she relized she had a rareity in vampires, a second power. Transformation magic is a type of magic that allows you to have a an animal of ur choice ( like bat) and can take on the form. However to take on part of an animal takes on a whole new level. Darkness falls on the village One day her life(and the whole families) took a toll for the worst when her father finally revealed his plans to her. This day was the 10 year aniversary of her mother's dissapearance, where she should of went mourning for her own mother. Something definitly seemed wrong that day, her father wouldn't let her even leave the dojo for her mother as usual! This made her full of anger, diffrent anger then before. Her transformation magig triggered, Power consuming her unusually. This makeing her looking like a crazy lunatic! not normally would the family have this affect on her, almost as if the she was going through bloodlust. However it wasn't even possible fot her to even use it unless shes destined to do this. The father saw into her eyes, but before he could activate his own bloodlust, she destroyed him with her own fire magic, burning down the whole village, and the family with it. Caerdia Walking for months, almost years, training on cattle, taking blood from the odd traveler. She lived in the woods, causing the most wildest fires that she could, she would even practice on a violin she once stole from a human in spare of his life. Not the best possible life she always though but at least it was better then that man. When she came across another man, he showed her fangs,calming her a little. He asked her if she was a Heritha. She gave him a slow nod, prepared to attack if nessicary. He told her that he could take her to a place where i would feel more safe from anything in the world, hate, malice, war. This was the best news, so she accepted, still on gaurd. There she heard rumours of a certain vampire in the town, a very powerful one. it was from a blonde girl, red eyes. She appeared to be a vampire, yet also appeared to be an elf. She introduced herself as Lily Scarlet, telling her about a boy Rose should really meet before dissapearing. Entering Ceradia She went from a wild vampire to a happy little child! This world was more fun looking, more colourful then she could ever imagine. The first person she ever talked to was a young elf price, Gabriel. The boy was asking for people to join The Sentinals. Where she went through the ups and downs of meeting Soul (A vampire in sentinels) where she belived they became friends after a bit of fighting, but he still kept and eye on her. Category:Members